The Doctor's Home Life
by Irish Charm
Summary: A journalist enters a world she never imagined could exist, Polygamy! A Doctor who's life is different from what you would expect. Two women who are loved, cherished and “protected”. What happens when these lives combine? Extreme Adult Themes, Spanking.
1. The Beginning of the Truth

**This story will have extreme adult themes in later chapters, so if your under 18 please do not read. **

**A Special Thank You to Emg78, because without her no one would be able to understand a thing I write. Her OCD ways fix all my lame mistakes. Also this story would never even have titles without her.**

The Beginning of the Truth

I feel like a failure as a journalist, I have been working here at the Eventide Gazette for six months now and still have not been given a major assignment. My boss, Brett Warner, doesn't believe that a woman can do as good a job as a man can do in the field, so he puts us women on the fluff work at the paper. I have been writing beautiful words of love, faithfulness and devotion. Yes you assumed, correct, me, Isabella Swan, has been covering weddings. I hate weddings. All the time and money that is spent for only a few hours enjoyment seems wasteful to me. The whole wedding industry brings in millions of dollars a year only to have half of the weddings end in divorce. In my opinion couples should take half of what they are planning to spend on the wedding and put it aside for their divorce.

Take for example the wedding that I just attended. It is one of the best cases of being doomed to fail. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley have known each other for all of four months. The groom spends his days working for his father and his nights partying and spending Daddy's money. The bride is madly in love with the idea of being in love. Mike is now being forced to marry Jessica because she is pregnant with his baby and both sets of parents are furious. Mike spent the whole time before the wedding getting drunk while Jessica talked about the house Mike's parents are giving them as a wedding gift. I wish I could write what I really saw and felt but alas I can not. I have to write what the parents want society to think of their darling children. I never realized how much I would need my creative writing class that I took in college.

After sending the copy of my article to the editor I closed down my computer and gathered my things together to leave. As I walked by my bosses office I popped my head in to let him know that I am leaving for the night. "Brett, I'm going to head out. My article on the Newton/Stanley wedding is with the editor. Is there anything that you need before I go?"

"Aw Swan. Come in I was just given a scoop and you could probably handle it. But I do have a few concerns because you would have to be gone a few weeks and it would mean traveling. Do you think you can handle that right now?"

I hate that Brett is such a chauvinist pig, but I would do anything for a real story. It was like someone was listening to me and answered my prayers. "Brett you know I have no family near by and can travel with no problem. What's the story?"

Brett pushes down his glasses and sits back in his chair. He looks at me with his lifeless gray eyes and a smirk appears on his face. "Just let me start by saying that I wouldn't normally give this assignment to a rookie, but all my major writers are on more important assignments. Also these people usually keep to themselves and never talk to journalists so I don't think there will be much involved. Anyway there is a Christian Polygamist group living in Forks, Washington. No one knows much about them, but with all the commotion that the polygamists in Utah are causing I think we may have a story. Forks is a small town on the Olympic Peninsula the population is only a little over 3200. We don't know what percentage of that are polygamist but from what we do know I think it's high. The town is about a four hour drive North West of Seattle. Like I said before you probably won't get much but do you think you can handle it? If you were able to make any new discovery it could be your big break."

I couldn't believe my luck, this is just what I have been waiting for. "I have been following what has been going on in Utah with the Mormon Polygamist and I know I can get to the bottom of what is going on in Forks. If it is anything like what is going on in Utah I will find out and expose it. So when do I leave?"

"Could you be ready to leave tomorrow morning? There is a 10:15am flight to Seattle, from there you can pick up your rental car and drive the rest of the way." Brett handed me a file that I hadn't noticed was on his desk.

I was out of my seat before he had even finished talking. "Thank you for this opportunity I swear I won't let you down."

"You better not Swan or this will be your first and last assignment. I'll e-mail you all the information you'll need. I want to be kept informed of what you find, so report back every couple of days. Now get out of my office. "

Running back to my desk I tried to think of everything that I might need over the next few months. Grabbing my notebooks and backup netbook I shoved them into my messenger bag. I think that should be all that I will need, I can always buy anything I forgot. I love my laptop but sometimes the netbook comes in handy, it is half the size and can do anything a laptop can do. Getting into my Oldsmobile Cutlass I make my way home.

I quickly ran into my apartment building and knocked on my neighbor Cora's door. Cora was a waitress at the diner down the street and I knew I could count on her to look after my apartment while I was gone. She opens the door after a few seconds and smiles. "Bella how are you doing dear, come in. What can I do for you today?"

Plopping myself down on her couch I look down at my hands. "Cora I need a favor, I'm going out of town in the morning for work. I am going to be gone for a few months, do you think you could get my mail and keep an eye on the place?"

"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask. You said you're leaving tomorrow, do you need any help packing? I don't go into work for another few hours, I'd be more then happy to help you pack."

"Oh my God thank you that would be a huge help. I have no idea what kind of cloths to bring with me. I mean what the hell does one wear in a small town while your trying to find out all the people's dirty little secrets."

Cora surprises me by laughing her ass off. " I have no idea, but I'm sure we will come up with something. Well what are we doing sitting around here lets head on over and get started."

I lead the way into my apartment while telling Cora the details of my assignment. Cora walked right into my room and headed straight to my closet pulling outfits out and placing them on the bed. We decided that it would be best if I brought a little bit of everything. After two hours and a pizza later my suitcases were packed and ready to go.

"Thank you Cora, I would have never been able to get everything done without your help. I'll call you later in the week and let you know how its going." Pulling Cora into a hug we say our goodbyes.

After spending an hour cleaning and paying all my bills, I finally have time to do a little research. I only come across one website that tells me some basic information. Christian Polygamy is a new practice that only started fifty odd years ago in the United States. They believe that by having more then one wife it allows the family to work more as a true unit. It also says that God never intended for us to live a monogamous lifestyle. I guess it is safe to say that they believe in the saying it takes a village to raise a child. It seems to me that they just took it a little further and said why not have the village all in one family. Well there is no way I can base a feature piece out of that information alone. Hopefully I will have more luck once I get there.

Climbing into bed I can't help but feel a little discouraged that there was so little information. It looks like I really will be breaking the news on Christian Polygamy. I have a really good feeling about this feature. For some reason I just know that this is going to change my life. A good night sleep is what the doctor ordered I have a long day ahead of me.

Taking a cab to the airport the next morning all I can feel are the butterflies in my stomach. Maybe getting down to work will help calm my nerves. So using my time in the air wisely I start writing notes. I write the possible different angles this story can take, then I write what I know about polygamy. Lets see I know that polygamy means a marriage where one spouse has more then one partner at the same time. The term polygamy derives from a Greek word meaning the practice of multiple marriages.

Deciding to research Mormon Polygamy because there is not much about Christian Polygamy I am sickened by what I read. They follow a very strict dress code it explains that they all dress very conservative and show almost no skin at all. They wear special undergarments that are believed to protect them from all the worlds evil. They all had long hair that was always tied back. They believe that their hair is there crowning beauty and they feel that their husband are the only ones that has a right to see it loose. They are also forbidden to wear makeup. Now I personally see nothing wrong with not wearing makeup but for it to be forbidden is ridiculous.

Some articles talk about nothing but how they force young girls to marry men twice there age and that many of them don't even meet the man until the wedding. These poor girls are given no choices in life, it seems that they are brainwashed into believing that it is God's will. It goes on to say that they live in extreme poverty and abuse the welfare system. The articles stated that the women were treated like second class citizens and most didn't even have an 8th grade education. Now as a journalist I know that I can't believe everything I read. I'm sure not all Mormon Polygamist are like this. But I will admit that many of my profession only focus on the negative and not the positive. I just hope that I will be able to find some positive aspects of this lifestyle because the way the world sees polygamy right now they don't need any more negative press.

The flight was long and the drive from Seattle to Forks seemed even longer. Reaching my hotel room I was eternally grateful to be able to relax a little and get cleaned up. After my shower I felt human again and decided that I was going to walk around town. I wanted to get a feel for the small town and the people who lived here before I start asking questions.

Forks was a beautiful town, it was lush and very green. The whole town was surrounded by woods that created a feel of privacy even when living in town. It was very quaint and had a homey feel. At night the stars shined in the sky there were no bright lights of the city to block out the brilliance. There are even a few beaches nearby that have the most beautiful scattered driftwood. The only downside that I have seen so far was that it rained aaaaaa lot.

After walking around for the past few days it was nothing like what I had expected. Everyone seemed so normal... Not one woman was wearing long dresses, and where some did have long hair it seemed to be by personal choice and was worn in many different styles. These women looked like they walked right out of a fashion magazine, not what I was expecting at all. I had hoped that I would be able to tell who was a polygamist just by looking at them. So either there were no polygamist living here or they did not follow the same dress code as Mormon Polygamist.

I took notice that a lot of the women meet at the local diner and also at Fork's Outfitters Bakery and Deli. All the people I have met in the town have been very friendly and welcoming. But the most fun has been sitting around the old men that meet every morning at Forks Coffee Shop & Family Restaurant. I always thought that women liked to gossip but these men could give any women's group a run for there money. They knew everything that went on in this small town. At first they didn't want to talk to me when I told them I was a journalist, but I guess they must have seen something in me that they thought they could trust because after two days they invited me to sit with them.

I have been meeting these men every morning for the past three days and now I am finally getting somewhere with my story. Mr Banner is my personal favorite, he is an eccentric man and likes to talk with his hands. He was the biology teacher at the high school for fifty years before he retired. This morning he finally told me that he himself is a Christian Polygamist. He has five wives and has never been happier. After he lets it out of the bag two of the other men also admit that they are polygamists.

They explain that polygamy is not about re-defining marriage. It is simply what works best for them. They all said that they have great respect for there wives and would never be dishonest with them. Mr Banner was telling me that many people see it as a way to have adultery and wife swapping, but he said that it is really a spiritual state of mind that caters to everyone's needs equally. They all told sweet and funny stories about there wives and children.

When I question them about the percentage of the town that follow Christian Polygamy I was surprised to learn that over 75% of Forks practices. But what I found most ironic was that two of the local doctors were polygamist and that they were open about it. He said no one hid the fact that they practiced polygamy because they were doing nothing wrong. I never expected such well educated men to be polygamist, I know it was small sighted of me but what can I say I bought into the media's negative image of them. I always thought that polygamists were small minded individuals that barely finished high school.

I thanked the men for once again sharing their stories with me and got up to leave. On my way out the door I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice the car that was turning the corner. The next thing I knew I was laying on the cold ground and I could feel searing pain coming from my right arm. The next thing I smelled was the familiar rust scent that always made me queasy it was then that I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a velvet voice and a bright light shining in my eyes. "Everyone step back for a moment I think she is coming to. Miss Swan can you hear me? If you can hear me I need you to open your eyes."

The voice was so enticing that I was unable to deny it anything. So I slowly opened my eyes blinking many times from the sudden bright lights. When I was able to focus on the man in front of me my breath hitched in my lungs, standing there was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. The eyes staring into mine were remarkable, they started out as a light emerald color and darkened as they grew away from the iris. There were small flecks of blue and gold mingling with the green and they were so expressive. I found myself getting lost in his gaze, I was brought out of my musing by a light chuckle.

"Can you tell me your name and do you know where you are?" I felt my whole body flush and I knew that I was now beat red. I turned my gaze onto the rest of this man's face only to be met with the face of a Greek god. He had a strong prominent jawline and slight dimples in his cheeks, the smile that was on his face seemed to brighten up my whole day.

"Well I'm not sure exactly where I am but I suspect by all the equipment around me that I am in a hospital. And I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella and I also believe that you already knew that because you called me Miss Swan earlier." Where did that came from I have never been so bold before in my life. I was usually very shy when I first meet someone, and when that someone was a handsome man it usually left me tongue tied. Once again I felt my ever present blush sweep across my face.

"I can safely say that I don't think there will be any permanent damage to you brain. It's seems that you have excellent cognitive function. Also your circulation seems to be in fine working order as well. Now Bella I am Dr. Edward Cullen, the doctor assigned to your case. Can you tell me what you remember before you passed out?"

"Let's see I was leaving the coffee shop when I started walking across the street and I guess a car was turning at the same time and it hit me. The next thing I remember is hearing your voice." I bit my lower lip, it was a nervous habit that I have had since childhood.

The doctor looked at me for a long second. If I didn't know better I swear he was trying to read my mind. There was just something about him that drew me in. "Can you tell me if anything hurts Bella. From eyewitness accounts you were not hit very hard but I need to do a complete evaluation before we can let you go. You did have a nasty gash on your arm that required 7 stitches but nothing seems to be broken and I do not believe you have a concussion. All in all I would say you were extremely lucky it could have been a lot worse. Now I am just going to examine you before I release you."

When Dr Cullen placed his hand on my wrist an electric shock went through my body. My head snapped up and I met his shocked gaze. So I think it is safe to say that he felt it to. After a brief pause he continued his examination. I was glad that he was in professional mode now, he was so focused on what he was doing that it gave me the opportunity to study him.

It was hard to explain but Dr Cullen had an old world feel to him. When he spoke it was with a warm velvet voice and the words he used had a formal sound to them. His skin was pale but not in a sickly way. The way he carried himself with such grace and poise you would expect him to be on a stage instead of a hospital room. The scrubs that graced his body fit him like a glove, it allowed me to see all his lean muscles and impressive height. Now everything about him was so well put together that it was almost comical when I looked at his hair. The bronze locks were slightly longer then how most normal professionals would wear their hair, and it looked like it had never seen a comb. It was so out of place with his neat appearance, but I had never seen anything sexier.

Once again I was caught ogling the good doctor. "Bella, you seem to be fine, I would like to keep you here for a few more hours just to be on the safe side but other then your arm you are in perfect physical condition. Why don't you try to relax for a little while and I will be back to check on you soon." As he walked out of the room I could not stop myself from checking out his ass, and I was not disappointed by the sight. He was the sexiest man that I had ever seen.

Getting out of bed I grabbed my bag to take out my netbook, if I was going to be stuck here for the next few hours I might as well get some work done. Mr Banner and his friends had given me a great start to my article that I couldn't wait to finally get started. I was interrupted a few times by nurses checking my vitals. Then another handsome older doctor checked over my chart and the work that Dr. Cullen had done on my arm.

The words were flying out onto the screen, I couldn't believe how easy I was finding it to write. I was startled when I felt the now familiar electric shock go through my body. Looking up I saw that he had gently placed his hand on my shoulder. But really I hadn't even had to look up because I knew right away that it was Dr Cullen, he was the only one that had ever had this effect on my body.

"I'm sorry if I startled you I called your name but you seemed lost in your writing. Would it be two forward of me to ask what you are writing about?" The smile that he gave me was so heart stopping that I was glad that I wasn't hooked up to a heart machine or he would of known right away the effects he was having on my body.

"No it's okay. I am working on an assignment for work. You see I'm a journalist and am doing a story about the Christian Polygamists that live in this town." I stopped when I saw his whole body stiffen. I was shocked, it couldn't be, I know they said that there were two doctors that were polygamist but this man before me could not be one of them. But by the look on his face and body language I knew that he was indeed a polygamist. Maybe he would relax when he knew that I was not out to do a negative article that would tear this charming town apart. So I decided that I needed to let him know my intentions. "I have been talking to Mr Banner and his friends and am truly fascinated by the differences between the Christian and Mormon Polygamist. They seem to have two truly different approaches to how they follow polygamy. I want to do a piece that will allow the world to see what it truly means to follow this lifestyle."

He studies me for a few moment before he finally speaks. "Bella I can tell that you suspect that I too am a polygamist and I will tell you that you are correct. Now with that said I hope that you can respect not only mine but everyone in this town's privacy and not write something that will cast us in a negative light. Normally I would never admit any of this to a reporter and neither would anyone else. It says a lot about your character that Mr Banner would open up to you. I don't know why but I can see that you honestly do want to learn the real truth about our way of life and wish you well on this endeavor."

I can't stop the blush that covers my cheeks. I realized that at this moment I was going to have to pull out all the stops if I wanted a truly accurate account of their life and what better way then to speak to this man. "Dr. Cullen I can guarantee you that this piece will be truthful and respectful. You wouldn't by any chance be willing to give me an interview. It would be amazing for my readers to hear a first hand account on what it means to be a polygamist." I think he was in shock he just looked at me like I had two heads.

I couldn't bear to see that look on his face so I hurried to correct myself for being so forward. "Look Dr. Cullen I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Please forget that I ever asked you. It's just ever since I met you my internal filter has just seemed to disappear."

Another soft chuckle escaped his lips and it was an amazing sound. "I have never known a journalist to apologize and take back a question. And I won't lie, the thought of having my story put into print for all the world to read does leave me a little apprehensive. Not because I am ashamed of who I am, but because it could have great consequences for the people around me. But for some reason I find myself trusting you. Now I would like to talk it over with my wives before I give you a final answer but I think I would like to talk with you some more."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. If you do agree to this I can guarantee you that everything I write will be honest and respectful." I was mentally jumping up and down I was so excited. This could truly be an amazing article that I am sure will skyrocket my career. Reaching into my bag I hold out a card to the doctor. "Here is my card it has all my contact information on it. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Well I did come in here for a reason. I don't see a need to keep you here any longer so I have signed your discharge papers. Just see the nurse at the front desk on your way out to get the instructions on the care for your stitches. I am also going to write you a prescription for a mild pain killer. Your arm will be very sore and painful for the next few days, you have to take it easy. Come back to the hospital in one week to have the wound checked and the stitches removed." He turns to leave but stops at the door. "Bella I will be in-touch with you in the next few days with my decision."

After stopping at the pharmacy to fill my prescription I make my way to the diner across the street from my hotel. I haven't eaten since this morning and I am starving. I order a burger and fries to go. It has been a long day and I want nothing more than to take a hot shower and have an early night.

While I eat my dinner I can't stop thinking about Dr. Edward Cullen. I had never met anyone like him before, he just seems too perfect for words. If I were to say that his lifestyle didn't scare me I would be lying. Until I meet Dr. Cullen and Mr. Banner I expected all polygamist men to be womanizers who were hard and unfeeling. But they were nothing like that, they both were caring and compassionate men. I got the impression that they would both do anything for the ones they loved.

I started to wonder what it must be like to be one of the women that were married to these men. How did it feel to be in love with a man that did not cherish only you? How did they deal with jealousy? Did they always do things together or were they allowed alone time with there husband? How did they divide there time? There were so many questions that I needed answers too. Hopefully I would get the opportunity to ask those questions to the good doctor and his wives.

That night I fell asleep with images of the beautiful doctor in my mind. I had the most erotic dreams about what Dr. Cullen's hands could do to my body.


	2. What Happens Behind Closed Doors

**This chapter contains extreme adult themes between two consenting adults. If you are under 18 please do not read.**

**

* * *

**

What Happens Behind Closed Doors

When I started my shift yesterday morning I never expected that a patient would have the ability to turn my life upside down. From the moment the EMT's wheeled Bella Swan into my ER I knew that my life was changed forever. The emotions that were provoked in me after just 10 minutes was staggering. As a doctor I always feel a deep responsibility towards each patient that I care for but with Bella it was different. With her I wanted to protect her with everything that I had. I found myself drawn to her in a way that I had never felt before. It was like my soul was instantly bonded to hers. I had never believed in the ability to fall in love at first sight but that is exactly what I think happened.

Of course I have loved before, I am deeply in love with my wives. Rosalie and I have been married for almost 6 years, but I loved her long before that. We have loved each other since we were in diapers, everything that I have done she has been there with me. She is my biggest supporter she always has been and always will be. In simple terms Rosalie is my rock. She inspires me to achieve great things. Our love can be compared to the air you may not be able to see but you know that it's presence is always there.

Then there is Alice, she is like a breath of fresh air. She possesses a loving and playful nature that balances out my serious side. Her love has awakened a part of me that I never knew existed. She fulfills a part of me that craves adventure and brings out the creativity in me. Alice knows what I am thinking before I even think it. We have a strong spiritual love that makes it seem like we were made from the same cloth.

But Bella just seems to complete the most basic part of me. When I touched her my whole body hummed with excitement. It was like I was truly alive for the first time. Then when she opened her deep soulful brown eyes I knew that I was lost. In that moment I lost my soul to this beautiful creature. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

"Edward! Edward! Edward Anthony Cullen what is the matter with you?" The annoyed voice of my wife Alice finally penetrated my thoughtful mind.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't hear you." Running my fingers through my hair I tried to still my racing mind.

She placed her hand on top of mine and removed it from my hair. "I will have you know that I have been standing here for the past five minutes trying to get your attention. What is going on in that mind of yours?" She looks at me with searching eyes trying to decipher my mood. All of a sudden her eyes glaze over and a blank look crosses her face. "Oh, Edward I am so happy for you. I don't know what happened but I can see that you have now found the missing part of yourself."

I couldn't help but smile at my little pixie of a wife, she knows me so well. I rise to my feet and pull her small frame into my body. Alice is a stunning woman with her short black hair and butterscotch colored eyes. She has a childlike quality about her that makes it easy for everyone to love her. I gently lifted her chin so that she was staring into my face before bending down and capturing her lips with mine. I pore all of the emotions that were swirling through my mind and body and pack it into that kiss. I know that there is nothing that I couldn't discuss with her. After gently ending our kiss I pull her closer into my chest, resting my chin on the top of her head and close my eyes. "Alice I met someone today and the second I laid eyes on her it was like something in me just clicked and I felt whole. I never realized that there was even something missing in my life until I met her."

She stepped out of my embrace and I expected the worst. "Edward that is wonderful. Oh my God I can't believe I didn't see this coming! When are you taking her out? How long of a courtship and engagement are you going to want to have? What does she look like? Do I know her? Does she work here at the hospital? There is just so much to do, we are going to need to go shopping right away. Do you know what size she wears? Never mind that, when can I meet her? so I can get started on her new wardrobe. I just know that we are going to be best friends."

I couldn't help but smile at my over eager wife. I still could not figure out how she always managed to get so many words out in just one breath. "Alice, sweetie you need to slow down. There is a lot I have to tell Rosalie and you about her. But I don't think I am going to be taking her out. She isn't from around here. She doesn't understand our ways. And I'm sure that she wasn't interested in me the same way I was interested in her." I tried to keep the hurt and frustration out of my vice but it was impossible.

"You know Edward you should really have more faith in yourself. You are a strong, loving, smart and caring man, not to mention you are drop dead gorgeous. Any girl would be over the moon to have you in her life. Look you were able to get Rosalie and myself to marry you and compared to us this girl will probably be a piece of cake."

She reached up and grabbed my face between her small hands. Pulling me down towards her she gives me a searing kiss. It is only seconds before her hands start wandering my body and I become instantly hard. I can't suppress the moan that comes from my lips only to have them swallowed by her mouth. She gently palms my erection while breaking our kiss. "Why don't we get out of here so that I can take care of you and make you realize how amazing you really are."

"Alice I think that is a wonderful idea." I release her from my arms and walk over to my locker to grab my jacket and bag. Picking up her bag that had been forgotten on the floor I reach for her hand and tug her out of the locker room. We quickly make it to my silver Audi S4 Cabriolet. This is the car that we usually drive to work in, it is sleek, stylish and it goes extremely fast. We make the twenty minute drive in silence. The great thing about me and Alice is that we never have to talk to know what the other is thinking.

Pulling into the garage I hurry around to open Alice's door and offer her my hand to help her out. The second that my hand touches hers my cock was hard again and she knew it. Alice loves the power that she has over my body, she instantly took control and jumped into my arms. Wrapping her legs around my waist I began to walk out of the garage and into Alice's section of the house. Her hands were all over me ripping my shirt from my body she was grinding her pelvis into my crotch. I headed straight towards her master bathroom knowing that we both needed a shower just as bad as we needed a release.

By the time we reached Alice's bathroom we were both naked from the waist up and she had already loosened the lies of our scrub pants. I gently placed her on the counter as I turned to start the shower my pants pooled around my ankles as I walked. I make my way back over to her and we quickly finished undressing. Alice turns her back to me as she steps into the shower stall. I step in after her and wrap my arms around her body, kissing every inch of skin I could reach.

The hot massaging water cascades down our bodies as Alice turns in my arms. Foreplay was not on the agenda for this evening and I roughly lifted her once again into my arms. Feeling her tongue touching mine I plunged my hard cock into her dripping wet core. Pressing Alice's back up against the shower wall it allows me more leverage and I lean back slightly allowing me to go even deeper. I trail kisses over her neck, face, and finally her open mouth. Knowing that I was not going to last long I reached my hand in between our bodies so that I can rub and pinch her sensitive clit. My fingers work in circles keeping time with my thrusts. After a minute I felt the surges of energy rolling through Alice's body knowing that she had found her release. As her body clenches down hard on my cock I can't hold my orgasm off any longer and release into her.

Holding Alice closely to me I sit on the built in shower bench and cradle her in my arms as our breathing slowly returns to normal. "I Love You, Edward." She whispers into my ear while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nuzzle my face into her neck "I Love You too, Alice. I am so beat baby girl, I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer. Lets get washed up and into bed."

Alice nods her agreement and picks up the body wash rubbing it into her hands she cleans my body with her bare hands. Not to be outdone I add a generous amount to my own hands and wash her body with gentle caresses. Alice washes my hair and I can't control the moans of pleasure that flow from my mouth. Not to be outdone I massage her scalp when its my turn to wash her hair. It was a pure moment that needed no words.

With our bodies and souls cleaned I step out of the shower and quickly dry myself off before Alice steps out into the waiting towel. I gently dry her off before I pick her up and carried her to bed. The second that I place Alice on the bed she was sound asleep, I climb in next to her and pull her into my arms before sleep overtakes me as well.

I am brought out of my peaceful slumber by nails lightly raking down my chest. A deep growl escapes my chest and I quickly grab the wrist of my attacker and tug. Rosalie squeals as she lands hard on top of me. I wrap my arms tightly around her and place a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Edward, you let me up right this instant." She huffs in mock anger. Rosalie has the looks that could make her the world's best lingerie model. She has long bleach blond hair, aqua colored eyes, a perfect hourglass figure with large full breasts. She is the envy of every women and a mans wet dream come true. The thing I love most about Rosalie is she portrays a hard, bad ass attitude to strangers but to those she loves she is a truly loving loyal women.

Reluctantly I loosen my hold on her but not before running my hand over her magnificent silk covered chest. I stretch my arms over my head and Rosalie jumps out of the bed and smacks my shoulder. I couldn't help but smirk as I see true irritation in her eyes. "Rosalie you know I love you right?" I pout knowing that she can not resist me when I do.

Narrowing her eyes she gives me a pointed look and puts on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Of course I know you love me, who wouldn't. And you my dear husband know that I love you too. Now get out of that bed this instant, we made your favorite breakfast and it is getting cold." Without another word she turns on her 4 inch heels and walks out the door. I loved watching her walk out of a room she swayed her jean clad hips seductively.

Scrambling out of bed I make my way into Alice's huge walk-in closet. Looking at all the cloths that hang from the racks I seriously consider forbidding Alice from buying anything else until she has worn everything in here at least twice. At the very least I should rethink her weekly allowance. I walk over to the back where a small rack and twin dresser sit that contain my cloths, selecting a pair of jeans and a polo shirt I grab boxers and head into the bathroom. I wash up and brush my teeth before getting dressed to head downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I see Alice and Rosalie attempting to finish breakfast. Neither of my wives can cook very well but together they can manage a pretty descent breakfast. I walk up behind Alice and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning baby girl." Then I snatched a piece of bacon off the plate in front of her and quickly walked away. Before I was able to get too far Alice smacked my ass and laughed.

"Good morning to you too Edward. You know breakfast will be on the table in one minute you couldn't of waited til then to eat."

I walk over to where Rosalie is setting the table and I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. She glares at me but not before I notice a small smile on her lips. "Please don't be mad at me, Rosie, I love you and really missed you while I was at work." I knew she wasn't really mad at me, but it never hurt to suck up a little especially after we were apart for any length of time.

"You know that I can never stay mad at you Edward. I just missed you so much and sometimes it makes me crazy." She steps closer to me and presses herself flush against me. She gives me a chaste kiss on my lips and attempts to pull away, but I was not having any of that. I wrap my arms around her waist and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I suck lightly on her bottom lip knowing that it drives her crazy. But I was not letting her go until I made her purr. Finally getting the result I was searching for I force myself to release her.

"Save that for later, gorgeous." I whisper into her ear and place a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck.

I sit down in my normal seat and look around the kitchen at my beautiful family. It did my heart good to see my wives together and happy. It is moments like this that make life worth living. I wonder if this happy mood will continue once I inform them I want to tell our whole life stories to a journalist. Even worse I am worried about telling Rosalie about Bella. For a split second I consider not telling her about my feelings, but I know I can't do that. When we got married we made a promise to each other that we would never lie to one another. Rosalie's father Aro never spoke to his wives he only ever talked at them and it made the lives of everyone involved miserable. I never wanted to be like that. I may be the head of our household but we were all equals. As equals it was important to always be open and honest with one another.

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. We talked about what had gone on in our lives while we were apart. After breakfast was finished we cleared the table and cleaned up together. We always found a way to make the most basic chore fun.

When I was off from the hospital it was an unspoken rule that everyone was off. Working 36 hours on 36 hours off was hard on all of us but we made it work. I was fortunate that Alice's supervisor loved me, so she always scheduled her during my shifts. For now Alice worked two 16 hour shifts a week and they were always scheduled for the last 16 hours of one of my shifts. Rosalie was a Mechanical Engineer and worked mostly from home. She developed an enhancement to car engines that every major car manufacturer is currently trying to purchase. Occasionally she has had to travel but either Alice or myself always accompany her.

"Could we possibly all go into the library and talk? I have a proposition that I would like to propose to you both." I take both of them by the hand and together we walk into the library. Walking them over to the couch I leave them to go sit on the straight backed wing-chair. I need to be able to see the expressions on there faces as we have this conservation. How do I start this? My heart started racing and I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm myself down. So much was riding on this conversation.

"Edward your scaring me please just spit it out. It can't be that bad and if it is we can get through it together." Rosalie's voice was full of apprehension. She was looking at me like the floor was about to drop out from under us. If I was wrong about Bella I guess in a way it could.

"It's nothing like that Rosie. I was just trying to figure out the best way to go about this. You always say that I over think everything and now is certainly no different. Yesterday at the hospital I met a very interesting patient. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is a journalist. She is here doing a story about polygamy and has asked me if she could interview us."

Rosalie jumps up off the couch and steps up in front of me. "Absolutely not Edward. You are not going to allow some outsider to come into our home and start causing problems." As she speaks each word becomes louder then the last.

"First off you are going to watch your tone of voice. Now would you please just sit down and hear me out for a minute. Bella has told me that she is here to get the true story of how Christian Polygamy works. She has given me her word that she will only print the truth. She just wants to let the world know about what it really means to be a polygamist." Alice reaches her hand out and places it on top of Rosalie's. My guess is she did this to try and calm her down.

"Well you can count me in. Rosalie I think Edward is right this has the potential to be an amazing thing for our community. Everyone has such a warped view of us that I think it would be good to let them see what polygamy really is." I knew that Alice would agree with me. She was always able to see the whole picture.

"I have spent some time with her and she seems sincere to me. I don't know how to explain it but there is just something about her that draws me in."

By this time Rosalie is once again on her feet. She begins to pace in front of the large picture window that overlooks the gardens. "Of course she is going to say things like that. She would say anything to get what she wants. But she can't be trusted, no journalist can." Frustrated she picks up a vase and throws it against the wall.

"That's enough Rosalie, you will go into my study and wait for me. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. You could of really hurt yourself or someone else."

She storms out of the room saying profanities under her breath. Alice kneels down in front of me and takes my face into her small hands. She knows how much I hate having to raise my voice at Rosalie or herself. She places a light kiss to my lips.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day, baby girl. I never expected her to have such a negative response. Maybe she's right and we shouldn't talk to Bella." As the words leave my mouth a deep pain stabs my heart.

"Edward do not second guess yourself. We both know that this is a good idea, deep down she does too. You just have to give her a little time she will come around.

Walking over to Alice I give her a hug, before leaving the library and heading towards my study.

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe I let my temper get the better of me again. It has been over a month since I have been sent here for discipline. Walking into the study I quickly make my way over to the corner and wait for Edward's instructions. I know that this is necessary I raised my voice to him and I broke the vase his mother Esme gave us for our first anniversary.

Since the first time I had been punished Edward has always made me wait in the corner for him. By standing here it allows me to think about what I did wrong. It also allows us the much needed time to cool down. Unlike my father Edward has never spanked me out of anger. Sure he is upset with my behavior, but he always waits until he has his anger under control before disciplining me.

I hear Edward walk into the room about fifteen minutes later, but he does not say anything to me yet. He walks around the room getting everything ready for my punishment. I can hear him place the high back armless chair in the center of the room. He opens his desk drawer and I know that it will be a long time before I forget this punishment. But this just makes me stand up straighter because I deserve this, I have been unreasonable to him and I am ready to apologize.

Feeling the heat of his body against my back his hand forcefully smacks my ass several times in quick secession. "Turn around and face me Rosalie. Do you know why you are about to be spanked?"

I let out a loud sigh as I turn and face my husband. "I'm being spanked for three reasons first because I disrespected you by yelling. Then to make matters worse I let my temper get the best of me and threw the vase like a child. And last but not least I'm getting spanked because I couldn't give you the courtesy of hearing you out before I passed judgment. I really am sorry Sir."

He searches my eyes trying to judge my sincerity. I guess he found what he was looking for because he took my hand and lead me to the chair. "Strip!"

Removing my cloths was always a humbling experience. The first time he had told me to strip I tried to take advantage of his lust for my body and undress slowly and seductively. But I quickly found out that wouldn't work he had given me five additional smacks with the belt and warned never to do that again or it would be worse. So I quickly undressed and placed my clothing on the floor next to the chair. Once I was fully naked he took my arm pulling me down over his knees.

He adjusted my position for both of our comfort. While I lay there his hand caressed my bare ass as he began his lecture. "I am very disappointed that you were unable to vocalize your frustration." Slap! Slap! His hand falls on my right then left sit spot. "Instead you felt the need to act like a child and throw the vase." Slap! Slap! He continues to lecture me while gradually picking up the speed and intensity of his smacks. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Moving his hand in now quick succession he once again moves down to my sit spot. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Towards the middle of my spanking when it starts to hurt I kick my legs and try to wiggle out of his hold. It never works though it only causes him to hold me tighter and I feel secure in his embrace. Slap! Slap! Edward never hits the same spot twice, he makes sure to evenly cover my whole ass and upper thighs with sure firm smacks. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! He changes sides with each pass of the hand. Slap! Slap!

"I do not expect you to agree with everything that I say, but I do expect you to be respectful and allow me to talk." Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! By now the tears have begun to fall. I hate disappointing him. While he spanks me I feel all my anger and frustration leave my body. The physical pain is intense but it is nothing to the pain that I feel in my soul. Slap! Slap! As he continues to punish my poor backside turning it a lovely shade of red I can't help but to love him more.

I put my complete trust into him, he would never hurt me. Yes the act of the spanking hurt but he never gives me more then I can handle. When Edward spanks me with his hand there is never a set number or time frame for this punishment. He will spank me until my body has completely relaxed over his lap and I have given him my total submission. This lets him know that I have truly repented for my wrongdoing and am ready to be forgiven. He does it out of Love and I respect him all the more for it.

He stops the fevered rain on my backside and slowly rubs my back. He leans over my prone body and whispers words of love in my ear while I calm myself down slightly. "Rosalie, when you're ready you may get up." I continue to lay over his lap while he lovingly caresses my flaming backside. After a moment I slowly start to lift myself up, Edward assists me to my feet and stands in front of me.

"I Love You Rosalie." Edward cradled my face in his hands and kissed my tear stained cheeks. "All is forgiven." I know that Edward hates to punish me and he always has a hard time keeping his emotions under control. He cradles my body and rubs my back to comfort not only me but himself as well.

The emotions I am feeling are overwhelming. He has just shown me proof of his physical love for me and I feel the need to return the favor. I drop to my knees in front of me and gently unhook his belt. I look up at him and plead with my eyes for him to allow me to do this. He nods his head and I quickly unzip his jeans and push them along with his boxers to the floor.

I grab his semi hard cock in my hand and run my tongue alone the underside of his shaft. He hardens instantly and I put the tip of his cock in my mouth and suck gently. Edward moans and puts his hands on my head, not to guide me but more for support.

I begin bobbing my head up and down taking a little more of him into my mouth with each pass. Once I have his erection fully in my mouth I begin to suck a little harder. I run my hands up the inside of his thighs and wrap my right hand around the base of his cock while my left hand gently massages his balls. I continue this for several minutes until my jaw starts to ache.

I release him from my mouth with a pop and start to place kisses all over his throbbing erection. He lets out a deep growl and I smile to myself. After a minute of teasing him I once again plunge my mouth down his shaft. I work hard and fast pumping my hand in time with my mouth. I feel his cock swell and know he is about to cum. When he releases into my mouth I swallow all he gives me.

He strokes my hair lovingly before helping me to my feet. "Thank You Edward." There is no need to elaborate, he knows that I am thanking him for not only loving me enough to punish me but for also letting me show my love for him in return.

Without another word Edward once again walks me to the corner where I will spend the next half hour reflecting on my punishment. I feel his heat against my body as he place a lingering kiss between my shoulder blades. He smacks me hard on my punished backside twice before he leaves me alone in the room.

I think about the conversation we had in the library and have to agree that if this journalist really wants to tell the true story of our lifestyle it will only help us. Even though we don't hide who we are we are not open about it either. It would be nice to be able to have people see what it is truly like.

I need to put more faith in my husband. He would never put Alice or myself in jeopardy, so if he trusted this Bella then I would too.

* * *

**So here is what the story has hidden. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thanks again to Emg78 for all the help. I am going to try my hardest to stay on a weekly posting schedule, most likely every Sunday.  
**


	3. The Most Basic Facts

**I had a few people ask if Christian Polygamy is real and I wanted to let everyone know that it does exist. I learned about it in college and have done some research before writing about it. I do not practice this religion so everything I write has to be taken with a grain of salt. I have tried to be as truthful as possible and do not intent to offend anyone.**

**Again a special thanks to Emg78**

* * *

The Most Basic Facts

Bella's POV

Laying in bed I decided to bask in the after affects of yet another fantasy starring Dr. Edward Cullen. I don't know what it is about him that just seemed to draw me in. Don't get me wrong he is the hottest man I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, but it is more than that. I have only spent a half hour talking to him but I feel a yearning to know more. What I knew about him wasn't enough I craved more and the thing that scared me was that my curiosity had nothing to do with my article.

It has been three days since I met Dr. Cullen and they have been the longest of my life. I have spent ever minute glued to my phone just praying it would ring and I could hear his voice once again. The realization was starting to soak in that he wasn't going to call. The worst thing is I had already told Brett about my the interview and he had been calling every night wanting to know when the interview was. I was sure that if I didn't have good news for him in the next few days he was surely going to fire me.

Knowing that moping around wasn't going to help matters I finally got up for the day. Since arriving in Forks I have developed a routine, I spend my mornings with Mr. Banner and the over 70 crowd, as they referred to themselves, at the diner. They are like grandfathers to me now and make my time here enjoyable. This morning they were particularily talkative and the morning flew by.

In the afternoon I wandered around town spending time at the park watching the women and children play. When I first started coming here I thought that it was the nannies or daycare workers meeting so the children could play. Now I know better they are all polygamist women with their many children. All the women had a close bond; it was nice to watch how they all worked together seamlessly. You could just tell that they really liked each other and were genuinely happy. Usually when I reached the park the women would stop talking, but today even though they changed the topic of their conversation they actually engaged me to join them. It was a step in the right direction and maybe this article would get off the ground after all.

My nights were becoming very lonely. The stores around town all closed very early compared to Phoenix standards and the streets became very deserted. In passing I mentioned how I found it strange that everything closed at 7:00 pm. Mr. Banner explained that almost every store was family owned and operated and they believed that nights should be spent with there family. It was endearing and I secretly wished that I could have grown up in a place like this. Family was the most important thing here and I wasn't sure if that was small town life or if it was the Polygamy way.

I was sitting in my room reading one of my favorite books, Withering Heights, when my phone rang. Looking at the caller id I did not recognize the number and could feel the giddiness creep up inside me. Maybe after all this time I would finally get to hear the velvety voice that I so longed to hear. Flipping my phone open I let out a breathy hello.

"Hello!" A sweet, softly spoken voice sounded over the phone. "May I speak to Isabella Swan please?"

All of my excitement came crashing down in a heartbeat. I tried to keep the disappointment from showing into my voice but I didn't think I was that good of a actress. "This is she. How may I help you?"

A high pitched squeal sounding over the phone caused me to falter and almost drop it. "My name is Alice Cullen and I am calling for my husband Edward. I know that you were expecting him to call but Edward is working a long shift and it's impossible for him to get away. He really wanted to call you himself but after much persuasion I was able to convince him to let me call you instead. Hopefully you aren't too disappointed. I can only guess how important this article is to you and I didn't want you to have to wait any longer before knowing what he decided about the interview."

"Oh, please call me Bella. I am very happy to hear from you Alice and of course I'm not disappointed that you are calling me. So did you say that he came to a decision regarding me interviewing your family?" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I know it wasn't working. My whole career was riding on what this unknown woman was about to tell me.

"I am so excited Bella, we would love to be interviewed. Well maybe love is the wrong word for everyone involved but you know what I mean. After much consideration we have all agreed that your article is a great opportunity to get the true meaning of our polygamist lifestyle out in the open. I can't wait to get to know you, I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends." Her voice was musical and childlike, and it made me smile instantly.

I was a little taken aback by her total acceptance of me sight unseen, but I was not about to question that right now. If her voice was anything to go by Alice was just as excited as I was about this interview. Before I had a chance to say anything she started talking once again. She was so friendly that it put me at ease and I couldn't wait to met her.

"So Edward gets off work around 3:30 tomorrow afternoon so would you mind if we talked while having a late dinner. I will pick you up at 8:30, just let me know what hotel you are staying at. That should give Edward plenty of time to have a short nap before we eat. So does tomorrow night work for you?"

"Tomorrow night works perfectly Alice. Please thank your family for allowing me to come into your home so that I can get your story out. I give you my word that I will write a true and accurate article about what Christian Polygamy is. Also I am more then capable of driving myself there. I refuse to inconvenience you by making you come all the way over here to get me."

"Bella! Don't be silly of course I will pick you up. The house is in a pretty secluded area and is hard to find if you don't know where you are going. Plus it will give us the opportunity to talk a little bit before we get down to business. Now tell me where you are staying? I won't take no for an answer."

Well how could I argue with that. I gave her all the information that she needed and promised to be ready on time. After that, Alice got off the phone and I was left alone with my thoughts.

The rest of my night was spent obsessing over what I was going to ask the Cullen's. I wanted my questions to be both intelligent and insightful. Having the opportunity to talk to them over dinner was more then I could have hoped for. It was going to allow us to relax and talk while I got the information that I needed. I wanted to make this as easy as possible for everyone involved, they were giving me the courtesy of allowing me into there home and lives the least I could do was be well prepared.

Hours later I was even more wound up than when I got off the phone with Alice. I knew I needed to get a good night sleep so I could be on my game for tomorrow, but whenever I tried to sleep something else would run thru my mind. Finally after another hour I feel into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I decided to spend the day as normally as I could I knew if I waited around I would just drive myself crazy. I met the guys for breakfast and then walked in the park. Deciding that I had nothing suitable to wear I did the unthinkable and went shopping in a cute little vintage boutique I saw in town. I found a simple 1960's navy blue sleeveless dress, it had a draped neckline and a belted bow that sat under my breast. It was casual, professional and hopefully perfect for tonight.

When I got back to my room I realized that I only had an hour before Alice was scheduled to pick me up. After a quick shower I dressed and quickly styled my hair into loose curls before pulling the sides up using small clips. Hearing a rapping at my door I grabbed my white cardigan sweater and slipped on my navy ballet flats before opening the door.

Standing before me was a strikingly beautiful women with small delicate features. Wide sparkling butterscotch eyes were filled with excitement as they looked into mine. Her chin length raven colored locks were in a flipped out layered style. Her hair may have seemed odd on anyone else but on her it was just pure perfection. Her small frame was clad in a flowing orange dress that had a braided white neckline she wore strappy high heeled sandals and looked the picture of cool and collected. The next thing I knew her slight arms reached out and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Bella it is great to meet you. OH My God, you look amazing, I love that dress. Wait did you get that at my vintage shop in town? I knew when I purchased it that I would be seeing it again. It was made for you." She was bouncing around clapping her small hands.

"You must be Alice it is great to meet you." I couldn't believe how much energy this small women possessed and wait did she just say my vintage shop? "Wait! What do you mean by my vintage shop?"

"Oh that. It's my little project, since Edward works so much I needed something to occupy my time when I wasn't working so I opened the vintage shop. I do all the buying and merchandising for it but I have a great staff that does the day to day running." She waved a dismissive hand in my direction. "Well we better get going, I don't want to have the wrath of Rosalie on us if we are late." Without another word she pulled me out of my room I barely got the door shut before I was being pulled down the hall.

Alice dragged me to a sleek and stylish yellow Porsche where we quickly got in and raced down the street. Alice drove faster then anyone I had ever met and it made me extremely nervous. My father had been a cop out in Phoenix and I had been brought up to respect traffic laws. While we drove Alice talked nonstop, she knew absolutely everything about fashion and was telling me all about the different places she acquired her vintage fair. I was enjoying listening to Alice even if I didn't understand a thing she was saying.

After a minute she quickly turned to a more personal line of conversation. I did find out some useful information though. Like that Edward only had two wives Alice and Rosalie and that they didn't have any children yet. Alice loved to talk and was passionate about her family and fashion. I was so glad that she told me that I could use anything I found useful for my article.

After driving fifteen minutes outside town we finally began to slow down. We entered a drive way hidden deep within the forest. After driving for another few minutes we came across a clearing and the most beautiful two story gray stone mansion came into view. There were four tall while pillars leading to the navy blue front door. It was magnificent! I had never known someone that lived in a place like this. The landscaping was simple and tasteful it complimented the owners well.

"Do you like the house Bella, it was the house that Edward's mom grew up in. His grandparents left the house to him when they passed away. Alright now Bella that's enough gawking come on lets get inside already." With that Alice exits the car and I could only describe what she was doing as dancing up to the front door. She waited there patiently for me to catch up before entering the massive front entryway. The inside of the house was just as stunning as the outside. The floors were white and silver swirl marble that lead to twin curving staircases. I followed Alice to the right where we walked down a long hallway her heels clicked on the floor while she walked. I was in total awe of my surroundings everywhere I looked there was one beautiful thing after another.

Walking into the kitchen was like a dream come true. I loved to cook and if I could design my own kitchen this is exactly what it would look like. From the wood floors to the white cabinets with black marble counter-tops and stainless steel appliances there was even a breakfast nook surrounded by windows overlooking the vast backyard. "Alice this is amazing if I had a kitchen like this I would never want to eat out. Where is everyone by the way? Is it always this quiet in here?"

"Well Edward is the only one that really cooks in here. I have been banned from ever trying to cook anything ever since I almost burnt the house down trying to make toast. I have no idea where everyone is." She looked around the room curiously before grabbing my hand once again and leading me out of the room. "I know, I'll just give you a quick tour while we search for them. It'll be fun just like a game of hide and seek."

While following Alice from room to room I was astonished by the beauty of everything. They had every comfort that money could buy. After covering the whole first floor we still hadn't found anyone. Alice explained what each room was and what it was used for. Alice did get a little sheepish when we entered Edward's study but I guess she was just worried about entering his private domain. She explained that everyone had their own private rooms in the house.

When we reached the second floor of the west wing Alice explained that this was Rosalie's personal space. We were halfway down the hall when we both stopped in our was a loud bang against the door and at first we thought that someone was hurt and started traveling down the hall again. But then we heard a woman's voice scream Edward's name. We stood there frozen listening to the deep moans and grunts coming from what I assume was Rosalie's bedroom. At that moment we knew where Edward and Rosalie were and exactly what they were doing. I felt the heat of my blush rise over my chest and face, Alice just giggled.

We stood there staring at each other until everything suddenly went quiet. Panic coursed through my system and I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew the door flew open and Edward walked out zipping up his pants. He froze and his eyes went wide and his gaze darted between Alice and myself. He finally settled on my face before his eyes locked with mine. "Alice! Bella! What are you doing here?" He stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Edward was just too cute with his hand running through his hair and he blushed ever so slightly.

Watching him in his obvious discomfort just seemed to make Alice giggle more. I could not believe that she was still giggling. I was mortified and Edward was obviously embarrassed. I was eternally grateful that Edward's partner in crime hadn't come out into the hallway yet, Alice was staring to get loud and I was pretty sure that she could be heard in the other room.

Alice's giggling was becoming uncontrollable and it was just what Edward needed to break him out of his trance. He stalked towards us and swung Alice around in a circle. He finally set her down and held her so her back was pressed to his chest. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And what pray tell do you find so funny about this baby girl?" He growled softly then placed a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck.

Alice pulled herself from his grasp and playfully slapped him on the chest. "You Mister, said you would be in the kitchen waiting when we arrived. When you weren't there we were forced to come look for you and I think poor Bella here will be scarred for life having to hear you and Rosalie going at it like that." The expression on her face was so serious that I couldn't suppress a giggle of my own.

Quicker then I thought humanly possible Edward swung around to face me. "Oh, so you find this little pixie amusing do you." He threw his hands up in the air. "I swear, I get no respect in my own house." Huffing he turned around and stalked down the hall. I looked at Alice with alarm on my face, he wasn't seriously mad was he? Turning my attention back on his retreating form he finally looked over his shoulder and winked. "Well are you coming?"

Me and Alice looked at each other and squealed before running after him. He reached back and grabbed both of our hands, this caused my blush to sweep across my chest and cheeks and I gave a nervous laugh. As we made our way into the kitchen I felt my shyness slip away. I had never felt so carefree before. There was just something about being with Alice and Edward that made me feel like I could truly be myself. I did not feel the need to hide behind my tough girl facade that I showed to the rest of the world. My mind was going a million miles a minute as I tried and failed to slip myself back into a professional mind set.

"So ladies, why don't you have a seat while I finish up the lasagna and get the garlic bread in the oven." Edward moved around the kitchen the same way he had moved around my hospital room, with ease and grace. He was so sure and confident of himself that I couldn't help the pull I felt towards him. As if he could hear my thoughts a smirk crossed his face while he looked at me. "Alice while you were looking for me and Rose did you happen to give Bella a tour of the house?"

Placing her hand on her chest Alice gave Edward a over dramatic hurt look. "I am insulted that you would even question me like that Edward Cullen. Of course I gave Bella a tour while you were otherwise occupied. I am a good hostess which is more then I can say for everyone else."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from giggling once again. It was truly fascinating the amount of love that showed between these two. I would have thought that Alice would have to be feeling some jealousy because Edward had obviously just had sex with Rosalie. But she seemed happy to know that they were together in that way, she was even teasing him about it. I had a lot to learn about the dynamics of this household.

Before Edward had a chance to reply a strikingly gorgeous women glided into the room. Her bleach blond hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail that flowed down her back. Her body was encased in tight blue jeans and a floral shirt that tied around her neck and back with beading around the edges. When her eyes fell on me for a brief second I saw raw emotion pass through her aqua eyes. I knew that she was not totally happy with me being here. Where as Edward and Alice has accepted me on my word, I knew that I was going to have to work hard to earn this woman's trust. She was communicating her distrust and contempt for me in that one look.

As if knowing the silent conservation that was passing between us Edward stepped forward and wrapped the women in a warm embrace. He whispered something to her that was for her ears only and she visibly relaxed in his arms. Alice placed her hand on my arm in a show of silent support and I let out the breath that I did not realize I had been holding.

"Bella I would like you to met my wife Rosalie. Rosalie honey this is the journalist that I have told you about Bella Swan." After Edward made the introductions he released Rosalie from his hold and stepped towards the oven. He took out the bread and lasagna and placed them on the counter. "Well dinner is ready whenever you ladies are. We are going to eat here in the kitchen instead of the dining room I hope you don't mind. I just thought that we would all be more comfortable in a less formal environment."

We all walked over to the table each carrying something. Silence filled the kitchen while we ate. Just when I was about to admit defeat and tell them that this was all a huge mistake Edward finally broke the silence. "So Bella, I know you have a lot of questions that you would like to ask us and I just want to start by saying that we all agree to answer your questions openly and honestly."

Looking around the table I stopped to look into each persons face. I saw nothing but honesty and agreement in each of there eyes. Even Rosalie gave me a weak smile and a nod. It was all the encouragement that I needed. "Well first of all I just wanted to thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity. And please I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable so please know you do not have to answer anything that you are not comfortable with. Let's start off with the basics, what is Christian Polygamy?"

"Well we are Christians we believe in the teachings of the old and new testament just like any other Christian does. What makes us different is that we believe that God did not demand that we be monogamist. There are many passages in the bible where God commanded that a man marry more than one wife. We chose to follow in that teaching and are doing what is right for our family." While Edward spoke his eyes would wander back and forth between Rosalie and Alice it would be plain to any one's eyes that he loved them both very much. He talked for several minutes about the different bible passages where the men had several different wives.

"I have read that you believe the way you practice polygamy is completely legal. Can you explain to me how that is possible when the United States government has outlawed polygamy?"

I was taken slightly by surprise when it was Rosalie that answered. For some reason I had expected Edward to answer my questions unless I directed one personally to his wives. "Well it is simple really Edward just marries one of us at a time. Edward and myself have been married for a little over five years now we were intimately married by our local priest. After that we obtained a marriage license and had a civil wedding ceremony."

"When we met Alice two years ago we all decided together that we wanted to enter into a polygamist marriage. Once that was done Edward and I had a civil dissolution to our marriage allowing him and Alice to marry legally. They obtained a marriage license and had a civil wedding ceremony that was attended by maybe 100 friends and business associates. Then they had a beautiful spiritual wedding ceremony preformed by our local priest that all of our family and close friends attendant. This ceremony was different because at the end there was a special blessing that bonded the three of us together for all of eternity in the church." It didn't go unnoticed by me that when she spoke about marrying Alice she did it in the plural letting me know that it was truly a joint decision.

I was slightly confused by this point. If I was correct a dissolution was the same thing as a divorce that meant that Edward and Rosalie were no longer married. "But doesn't that mean that you and Edward are divorced? How can you say that you are still married if the marriage was dissolved?"

Now it was Alice's turn to jump in. "Bella it's not that simple. See Rosalie and Edward were not only married in the eyes of the government but they were also married in the eyes of the church. In order for the church to consider a divorce the man and women need to apply for a Bill of Divorcement. It is what the Bible requires for a marriage to be dissolved. Edward and Rosalie never applied for that so in the eyes of the church they are still married. Then when Edward and myself were married the church recognised both marriages as being legal and binding. And to us the church's opinion is all that really matters." Alice's whole body was vibrating with the strength of her feelings for the two people next to her.

"See it is not against the law in most states for us to live in a cohabitation with each other. In the eyes of the government that is all that we are really doing. The government doesn't care about our day to day living arrangements. It is only the church and our families that know the truth and that is the important thing." Edward's voice was strong as he explained to me the beliefs that they lived by. They made everything sound so simple that I had a hard time understanding how so many people could find fault in what they were doing.

"Everyone has heard the horror stories about Mormon Polygamy, what makes Christian Polygamy different?" I was a little weary about asking this I had found that the people in town could get very testy when you lumped them in with other polygamy groups.

Alice smiled at me reassuringly. "That's easy Bella, we had a choice." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Edward's cheek.

It was Edward that spoke next. It did not go unnoticed by me that he pulled Rosalie close to him as he finished answering my question. "Not all but a lot of Mormon Polygamist are forced into it. Young girls are told by a supposed profit of God that they are destined to marry men twice there age. Most of those girls never even met there husband until they are married. It is all arranged by the elders and there is nothing that they can do about it. If they go against them and refuse to get married the consequences are usually severe, they could be beaten or are forced to live on the streets."

"Rosalie and myself have known each other since we were babies. We chose to get married because of the love that we have for one another. Then we met Alice and I just knew that she belonged in this family too. We had worked together at the hospital and share a deep spiritual bond. It was the right thing for us."

Nodding my head I stared straight ahead as I prepared myself for my next question. I hadn't even asked it yet and I could feel the blush was already on my face. "A lot of people think that Polygamy is only about sex. What do you have to say about that?"

"Sex is a part of it but it is no different than any other marriage. I love both of my wives very much and of course I want to show them my love through a physical outlet. But I am not a polygamist just so I can have sex with multiple women at the same time. I know that there are some people out there that abuse polygamy and use it for sex, but for us it is more than that. It takes hard work and dedication on all of us to make this work. I know that I struggle everyday to make sure that I am doing the right thing for both Rosalie and Alice. They are my first and only concern, everything that I do I do with them in mind." Edward spoke with a such conviction that it was hard to deny the truth in what he was saying.

Looking at my watch I realized that we had been sitting here talking for hours. I could see the fatigue on every one's faces and knew that we needed to call it a night. There were so many things that I still wanted to ask, I wanted to know more about them as individuals. There was a history here that I found myself intrigued by.

Rosalie stood from the table and started clearing away the dishes. She looked at me with a warm smile on her face. "Bella, you have been surprisingly easy to talk to. There are a lot of things that need to be said if you are going to truly understand why we live this life. I don't know about anyone else but I for one think that you should come back so we can talk some more. Maybe you could come back this weekend."

I was shocked and by the quiet around the room so was everyone else. It was Edward that spoke next. "Rosalie I think that is a wonderful idea. I happen to have the whole weekend off maybe you could come back Saturday morning and spend the day with us. That will give you the opportunity to ask us some more questions. Maybe you could even talk to us individually."

I could not find the words to express how grateful I felt that they were once again inviting me into there home, so I did the only thing I could and nodded. The next thing I knew Alice had pulled me out of my chair and into another bone crushing hug. She looked from her husband to Rosalie before stating that she would take me home. I waved goodbye and we headed out. Alice was quite the whole way back to my hotel, but it was a comfortable silence. Hugging her goodbye we promised to talk tomorrow.

Alone once again I was amazed by everything that had happened tonight. Edward, Alice and even Rosalie were all truly lovely people that had welcomed me into there home with open arms. It seemed that they had everything, but by talking to them I had the feeling that something was still missing from their lives. Hopefully this weekend would give us the opportunity to get to know each other a little better. I now had enough information about Christian Polygamy to write an informative article. But I found that it wasn't enough to just write the facts anymore, I wanted to know the people behind the lifestyle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great week.**


	4. Family Ties

**I Am Soooo Sorry! I had every intention of posting this last Sunday, but life got in the way. My daughter got sick, and she is very clingy when sick. So I had no time to write. Then my computer crashed and Best Buy took forever to fix it. **

**Just wanted to thank Emg78 for her great skills as a beta.**

* * *

Family Ties

I love my job being a doctor it is so rewarding, to know that I have the necessary skills to make a difference in peoples lives is amazing. I had a good shift we haven't been really busy and I have actually gotten a decent amount of sleep. For once the time flew by. Walking into my fathers office I decide that I should probably get his permission before I discuss my family background with Bella tomorrow. Explaining everything to my father was simpler then I thought. He was extremely excited about what Bella hoped to achieve with her article. I had worried that he would want me to keep himself and my mother out of it and that would have made things difficult when talking about myself to Bella.

Making my way up to the nurses station on the pediatric floor I couldn't help being excited about finally having a long weekend off. We were so slow that my dad let me go an hour early now I just had to wait until 11:00am when Alice's shift was over. But the best part was that once I left I didn't have to set foot in the hospital again until 11:00pm Monday night. Alice had worked last night and would be getting off with me. Sitting at the nurses station was Shelly Cope, she was Alice's charge nurse and always made sure to schedule Alice so that her shifts ended with mine.

"Nurse Cope how are you doing this fine morning?" I knew that she had a thing for me and I wasn't above using that to my advantage. If they had been as slow as the rest of the hospital I was hoping to convince her to let Alice go a little early.

Hesitating she ran her hand over her scrub top smoothing it down before she spoke. "Well Dr. Cullen you seem to be in a chipper mood. What is it that I can do for you today? Are you here to check on one of your patients?"

"Yeah, it's been really quiet for the last 12 hours. It's so slow that they actually let me go early. I was just going to stop in to talk to Connor while I waited for Alice to finish up. Do you think she is going to be on time today?" Connor was a 10 year old boy that had a birth defect I had corrected earlier this week, he would be going home in a few days and I wanted to make sure he was comfortable. Turning my attention back to Nurse Cope I gave her an almost pleading look hoping that she would help make things easier for me and Alice.

"Oh we were pretty slow too, I can take report off of her so that you two can get outta here." Score, that was just the answer I was hoping for.

"Thanks Nurse Cope that would be a huge help." I gave a brilliant smile before heading over to my patients room.

Fifteen minutes later Alice rapped on the door before coming in, she had the biggest smirk on her face and I just knew what was running through that mind of hers. "Dr. Cullen! I just wanted to let you know that all of the reports have been given. " Whenever she called me Dr. Cullen she always lowered her voice and made it sound more like a dirty word then my name. She knew the effect that it had on me and yet she always chose the most inappropriate times.

"Thank You Alice, I'll be finished here in just a minute." Making sure my patient and his parents weren't paying attention I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her a pointed look. As she walked out the door I couldn't help laughing as she winked at me. It wasn't a secret that we were married, far from it actually. I don't believe there was a single hospital employee that hasn't caught us in a compromising position at one time or another. But we tried to keep it to a minimum in front of our patients, we just felt it was more professional this way.

I stayed and talked for a few more minutes making sure that I had answered all there questions before leaving to find my naughty wife. She was in so much trouble for that little stunt that she had just pulled. I walked over to the nurses station where Alice was leaning against the desk. Looking around I noticed that no one was around so I snuck up behind her and smack her hard across the ass. A small moan escaped her lips making me instantly hard. "Now, now you have been very naughty and I think you should be punished." I whisper in her ear.

Alice twirls herself around and gives me a a devilish smirk. "There will be none of that today Dr. Cullen we have a lot to do at home to prepare for our guest tomorrow. Or have you forgotten?"

"You just love to tease me don't you baby girl. Of course I haven't forgotten about Bella. Actually I spoke to dad about an hour ago and got the go ahead to discuss him and the rest of the family openly with her."

"That's great. Well what are we waiting for lets get out of here." She didn't wait for my response put danced down the hall toward the elevators.

Rosalie was waiting for us when we pulled into the garage. I could tell just by looking at her that she had worked herself up in my absence. Before I could even say anything Rosalie walked into my arms and I held her close to me. Alice discretely leaves the two of us alone and walked into the house. "Hey Gorgeous, how is everything going?"

"I'm fine Edward really. I just need to be close to you for a minute. If it's okay with you I'm just going to hang around here for a while and tune up the cars." She walks toward My Audi and pops the hood.

"Rosalie if you are not comfortable with this I will call Bella and cancel, we do not have to do this." I really want to do this article but I will not allow it to happen if it is going to hurt her. Her feelings mean more to me then my possible feelings for Bella.

"No Edward, I really do want to do this. I just need some time alone with my babies to prepare myself." The look that I see in her eyes lets me know that she is being totally truthful and I can't stop the smile the comes to lips. Whenever Rosalie needed to think things through or if she was upset about something she always tinkered with cars, it was her way of processing things.

"Alright Rosie, have fun playing. I'm just going to go inside and help Alice with whatever she has planned. I Love You." Walking over to her I place a tender kiss on her cheek and head inside to see what Alice needs me to do.

The rest of the night I help Alice clean the already immaculate house. Rosalie joined us later with dinner, she had run into town and gotten Chinese take out and we spent the rest of the night relaxing. Usually I alternated nights with my wives but I was so nervous about seeing Bella again that I decided to spend the night alone in my room. It wasn't something that happened often but Alice understood that my involvement with Bella went a lot deeper then just this article. I needed to get my head on straight and having my wife's warm body next to mine was not going to help with that.

Waking early after a fitful nights sleep I decided to get ready for the day. After my shower I walked into my closet and noticed that there were a pair of khaki pants, a black button down long sleeve shirt, belt and my Doc Martins laid out on the bench. I debated on just ignoring what cloths they picked and selecting my own but I had to admit they had good taste and knew what I liked. After dressing I rolled my sleeves up to my forearms and then tried to tame my hair with no luck. I loved my wives dearly, but sometimes they went a little too far, I was old enough to pick out my own cloths. Deciding that a little payback was in order I made my way to Rosalie's wing.

Creeping into Rosalie's room I headed straight for her walk in closet. Closing the door behind me I quickly sorted through her racks of clothing. Finally settling on a long dress in ivory silk that had black outlines and a floral design in the front. Even though it had been seriously warm this spring I added a short sleeve ivory sweater. Grabbing a pair of flat sandals I walked over to the bed and set the cloths on the bottom of the bed.

Leaning over the bed I start peppering kisses all over Rosalie's gorgeous face. After a moment she stirred and woke with a smile on her face. "Rosalie it's 7:30am and Bella is going to be here at 9:00am, I set an outfit out for you. I'll be in the media room, meet me down there when you're ready." I didn't give her a chance to object to my choice of clothing, I quickly left the room. Rosalie had a temper and I knew that me picking her outfit was going to piss her off but I had to do it, it seemed only fair.

Walking in to Alice's room I noticed that she was sound asleep she had wrapped herself around my pillow and I had a sudden case of guilt settle over myself. Because of the hours I worked I only got to spend one maybe two nights a week with her and here I was being selfish and staying alone when I should of been spending it with her. Pushing the feeling of guilt down I ventured into her closet. Alice's closet was much better organised then Rosalie's was so it took me no time at all to select a jean skirt and pink short sleeve sweater. I went through her drawers and pulled out a pair of pink capri leggings and then grabbed her pink sneakers.

Walking back into her room I dropped the cloths on her night stand and tugged off my shoes. Pulling the covers back I slipped in the bed next to her and pulled her back towards me settling her into my arms. She instantly woke and turned over in my arms. I couldn't help myself I immediately captured her mouth into a deep passionate kiss. When I finally released her mouth I looked deeply into her eyes and smiled."Good morning, Baby Girl."

"Well good morning yourself. Now that beats an alarm clock any day." She throws her left leg over me and straddles my hips. She stares down at me and I get lost in the intensity of her gaze. After a moment she sighs heavenly leaning down she places a tender kiss on my lips. "Edward, you are not allowed to feel bad about staying by yourself last night. I understand that Bella coming has thrown you for a real loop and you needed some time to get your emotions in check. I'm not mad, actually I'm the exact opposite, I'm happy that you have feelings for Bella. I really like her and seeing the two of you together was an amazing sight. I think there could be something really special for you two and I look forward to seeing just what could happen."

"Alice, how did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life." I pulled her down to me so that she was laying down on top of me. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever but in reality couldn't of been more than a couple of minutes.

Alice pulled back suddenly and looked over at the clock. She quickly jumped out of bed and smacked my chest. "Edward why didn't you wake me sooner it's ten of eight and Bella is going to be here in a little over an hour, I have to get ready. Now get out of that bed and go fix yourself up." To soften her harsh words she places a kiss on my cheek. When she pulls away again she notices the cloths that I had set on her nightstand. She quarks an eyebrow at me and I can't help but smirk back at her.

"I took the liberty of selecting Rosalie and your outfits for the day. I'll just leave you alone to get dressed, when you're ready I'll be in the media room waiting for you." Before she had the chance to say anything, I hightailed it out of her room and made my way to the first floor.

Walking into the media room I plopped down in my favorite chair and turned on ESPN to catch the game highlights. At quarter to 9:00 Rosalie walked into the room and stood in front of me. I was almost afraid to look at her but knew that she needed to say her piece before Bella got here or the whole day could be ruined.

Smiling I grabbed Rosalie's wrist and pulled her down so that she is sitting on my lap. "Hey Rosie, want to watch the highlights with me. You look ravishing this morning by the way." I kiss her cheek lightly and waited for the explosion.

"Edward Cullen, don't you play coy with me. Just because Alice and myself laid out something for you to wear, does not give you the right to make the decisions on what we wear. I had worked hard last night to chose the perfect outfit and accessories to wear today and you ruined it with your little stunt." God, she was beautiful when she was mad. My gaze swept to her breast and I had to stifle the groan that threatened to escape my lips.

"Rosie, do you realize how much of a hypocrite you sound like. You can pick my cloths but I can't pick yours. If you don't want me to pick out your clothes in the future then please show me enough respect to allow me to chose my own clothes as well. I love you and Alice very much but sometimes you take things too far and I only wanted you to know what it felt like to have your choices taken away from you." I softened my words by stroking my hands down her back.

She blew her breath across my face and relaxed into me. "You're right I'm sorry and next time I'll be sure to ask you before setting out your cloths for the day."

We were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Just as I was about to get up we heard Alice yell from the hallway that she would get it. Rosalie reluctantly got off my lap and sat in the chair next to me. A moment later Bella and Alice walked into the room, and I couldn't stop my bodies response to her beauty. She was wearing tight white jeans and a black top that hugged her beautiful breasts. Bella froze in her place and Alice smacked right into her almost knocking her down. She blushed as she continued into the room and took a seat next to Alice on the sofa.

Rosalie excused herself and I was a little baffled as to her reasoning until she came back a few minutes later with a tray full of crepes and multiple toppings. She had obviously ordered them from the local bakery, but I wasn't going to let Bella in on the little secret just yet. We all talked like we were old friends catching up while we ate our delicious breakfast. I couldn't put my finger on it but we were all just so comfortable together that it warmed my heart to see everyone getting along so well.

When we had all finished eating Alice jumped up and started collecting the dishes. When I started to get up to help Rosalie stopped me by placing her hand on my arm. "Alice and I will take care of the dishes why don't you and Bella stay here and talk, I know she wanted to talk to us each alone. When we're done cleaning up I'm going to go out into my office and work on my new prototype." She turned to Bella and gave her a heartbreaking smile. "When you're ready to talk to me just come find me."

"Same goes for me Bella, I'll be in my room working on a couple of things just find me when you need me." Alice reached down and hugged Bella before kissing me softly on the lips and leaving behind Rosalie.

Bella and myself sat in silence for a minute. Neither of us knew exactly how to start what was going to be a very personal conversation. Deciding that I would try to make this as painless as possible, I got up and sat down next to Bella. She angled herself so that we were facing each other. "So do you want to ask questions or do you just want me to talk?"

"If it's okay with you how about you tell me what you think is important for me and the readers to know. Then if I have any questions when you are finished I'll ask them then. I want to hear your story, how you were brought up? What made you decide to live this lifestyle, and most important how being a polygamist makes you feel? But I don't want it to be forced, and I don't want it to be simply answers to questions. I want to get to know the real you." She blushed as she finished, obviously embarrassed by what she had said. I had to turn away, she was so damn sexy and she didn't even know it.

"Alright lets see. Polygamy is the only lifestyle I have ever known. My grandfather Ashford was the first in my family to adopt a polygamist lifestyle, he worked as a missionary and traveled the world. He met his first wife Mira in Yemen, where polygamy is excepted and encouraged, they fell in love and were married. He was then sent to the United Kingdom where he met my father's mother Hazel. See in the U. K. polygamy is not legal but they will recognise it if the couples were married in another country. So he married each of his six wives in Yemen and then they returned to live in the U.K. They lived in the U.K. until Carlisle, my father, was thirteen and grandfather was transferred back to the United States. They settled here in Forks because it is a quiet town and the local Indian Reservation was accepting of his Polygamist lifestyle. Many Native Americans follow a form of Polygamy so they accepted him and his wives with open arms." I paused a second to make sure that Bella was following me. I knew it was confusing sometimes, it was my history and I still had a hard time keeping it straight. When I saw that she was following, I continued.

"My father, Carlisle has four wives and I am the oldest out of his ten children. Carlisle is the chief of staff at the hospital you actually saw him when you were brought in, he is tall, blond and has blue eyes. Anyway, my birth mom Elizabeth was a remarkable women, they say I look a lot like her she had the same color hair as me but her eyes were a little darker then mine are. Mom lived here in Forks all her life and never questioned my father or his family life she accepted him the way he was no questions asked. She and dad married right out of high school and went to college together. My mom was an education major and quickly befriended Sasha a lonely women who had come here from Russia to get an education. My mom became pregnant with me their junior year of college and Sasha stayed with them to help take care of me so my mom didn't have to drop out of school. I was a little over a year old when Dad civilly dissolved his marriage to my mom and married Sasha."

"When Dad was in his third year of medical school he met Kebi she was also in medical school. Mom had just started to get sick and Sasha was pregnant with her first child, Tanya. Kebi was very quiet and reserved and had a hard time trusting people but she felt comfortable with Dad and his small family and wanted to become a part of it. Her parents were from Egypt where polygamy is practiced among the Muslims that live there and she had always secretly longed for that kind of lifestyle. Kebi has long black hair and dark almost black eyes, she tried to be a family doctor but was just too shy so she went into research. I can't honestly say if her and my dad love each other but they have a great respect for each other that carries them through."

"Now Esme is my favorite out of all Dad's other wives. But don't write that in the article I wouldn't want to upset Sasha or Kebi. She was actually a patient of Dad's when they met and it was love at first sight. But Esme's story isn't a happy one she had been forced to marry at sixteen to a real bastard. He abused her and that's why she had been in the hospital that day. Mom came to the hospital and took Esme home that day and together they hid her from Charles while she divorced him and healed. They had a whirlwind courtship and were married only three months after they met."

"Mom was really sick by this time and Esme took care of her and me. Sasha was pregnant again and Dad and Kebi were both residents at the hospital and worked crazy hours. Dad took some time off to spend with Mom while she was dieing. I was only eight when Mom passed away and Esme was the only one that was really there for me. Dad tried but he was grieving himself and being a Resident at the time kept him busy then there was the fact that Sasha was pregnant again and very demanding. He did his best but I felt so lost, if it wasn't for Esme I never would of made it through." I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Bella reached over and wiped a tear from my face.

"Edward, we can stop if you need to. I don't want you to have to deal with anything that is too painful. I know what it feels like to lose a parent, my dad, Charlie was killed in the line of duty when I was sixteen." Looking into her eyes I saw the extreme pain in her eyes that mirrored my own when I spoke. I didn't think, I just pulled her into my arms as we both cried. After a minute she pulled away and gave me a weak smile. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for, I know how the pain can just creep up on you sometimes." I got up and went to the mini bar and grabbed us each a bottle of water. After sitting back down I gave Bella a weak smile before continuing.

"So where was I. Well Esme really became my second mother and I can honestly say that I love her just as much as I did my Mom. Now you might want to pay extra close attention, I'm going to tell you about my siblings I have nine total. Sasha was the first to have kids after mom. Tanya was born first she is 21 and living in Canada, then came Carmen she just turned 18 and will graduate high school this year. Next, Esme had Siobnan she's 14 and one of the most independent girls you will ever meet. I swear when she puts her mind to something hard enough like magic it seems to always come true. Then Kebi finally got pregnant with twins Bree and Benjamin they are 12 and quite the handful. That bring us to Irina she will be nine next week and Dad and Sasha are going to have to watch her very carefully because she is already boy crazy. After that Dad managed to get both Sasha and Kebi pregnant at the same time, Kate and Maggie are five and only born 7 days apart. I honestly didn't think Dad was going to survive having two women pregnant at the same time. I was glad that I was away at college and missed the most of the mood swings."

"That only leaves the baby, Renesmee she will be two September 10 and she was Esme and Dad's miracle baby. After Esme had Siobnan she had complications and was told that she would most likely never be able to have any more kids. Everyone dotes on her and she is spoiled rotten. I think Rosalie and Alice are worse than anyone when it comes to spoiling her they take her shopping at least once a week and buy her anything that she wants. But I can't say anything really because I do the same thing every chance I get." Looking over at Bella I could see that her once sad eyes were now fulled with amusement and I couldn't be happier that she was able to move past the pain that I had caused by telling her about my mom.

"You know when me and Rosalie first got married we had decided that we were going to live a monogamous relationship. But things just never really felt right, it always felt like something was missing. It was actually Rosalie's idea to take on a second wife, but I'll let you hear about that from her. Now I don't know what I would do if Alice had never joined my family."

"This lifestyle that we live is not easy and it certainly is not for everyone. You have to work hard everyday to find the perfect balance to make this household run smoothly. Many people have the misconception that Polygamist men only think about themselves but that is furthest from the truth. You have to have a deep respect and understanding of each of your wives. Rosalie and Alice are both there own person and I love and respect them deeply for who they are as individuals. Don't get me wrong we fight and get mad at one another but we always respect each other as human beings. It take a tremendous amount of patience to live like we do, but in the end I have two amazing wives that I love more than anything else. I can honestly say that I am the luckiest man in the world that I have not one but two women who love me and have agreed to spend the rest of their lives with me."

"People think that I married Alice because Rosalie was lacking something and that is not the case at all. Rosalie is a brilliant woman who I was completely happy with and I would have spent the rest of my life happily married to only her. But when she mentioned that she yearned to have the kind of life that my Dad and Mothers had I couldn't agree more. See when you grow up being loved by so many different people it is hard to give that up."

"So you see when you ask me how I came to be a polygamist it was an easy decision to make. I had a wonderful life growing up and it seemed like the most natural thing to follow in my Father's and Grandfather's footsteps. Don't get me wrong, nothing about this lifestyle is easy and I struggle everyday to be the perfect husband, but in the end it's all worth it."

Bella rose from her seat and started pacing the room. I finally looked over at the clock and realized that we had been talking for over three hours. I felt a little bad for making her sit that long in the same spot. But she was smiling so I didn't think she minded too much.

"Edward thank you for sharing all that with me. I know that it couldn't have been easy, but now I feel like I have a true picture of what your family history is. If you wouldn't mind I do have a couple questions though. I just need a couple of minutes to make some notes first."

Before I could answer her my phone started ringing. I quickly checked the caller id and saw that it was my lawyer Mr. Jenks. "Bella I'm sorry but I really need to take this call."

"Hello Jenks, what can I do for you today?" I was a little nervous about my lawyer calling me on a Saturday but forced it from showing in my voice.

"Yes, sorry to call you on a Saturday Dr. Cullen, but I was just going over some of my paperwork and Ms. Alice Cullen's credit card statement took me by surprise. I know that you wanted me to notify you right away if there were any abnormalities in your wives spending. Well it seems that Ms Alice has spent $22,500 this month and most of it was in the last week alone" He was always so nervous when he called, but this time I guess I could understand why.

"You were right to call Jenks and please don't ever hesitate to call me with something like this in the future. Was that all you were calling for or was there something else."

"No Dr. Cullen that is all I was calling for. Please have a good weekend."

"You too Jenks Goodbye." I can't believe that Alice would do this to me today of all days.

After Bella had left the other night we had talked for a while and agreed that we were not going to hide anything from Bella and we were going to live normally. When either Rosalie or Alice broke one of the house rules, unless I was working, it was always dealt with swiftly and firmly. It was simple Alice broke one of the rules and had to be punished. Money is not an issue in this family but I had to set guidelines somewhere so both of my wives have a $2,500 weekly allowance. If there is ever anything that they need that is more than their allowance they need to ask permission before buying it. The thing that really gets me about Alice is that I have never said no when they told me they needed more. This also isn't the first time that she spent more without asking so her punishment was going to have to be severe this time.

"Bella are you going to be okay here alone for a little while. I know that you have questions, but there is something that I have to take care of and it can not wait. If you want you could take this time to talk to Rosalie. The two of you could get something to eat while you talk. Alice and myself are going to be indisposed for a little while. I really hate to leave you like this, but it can not be helped."

"Of course Edward. I really am looking forward to speaking to Rosalie and it would be great to type up some notes before I speak to her."

Nodding my head I leave the room in search of my defiant wife.

* * *

**So there you have Edward's Family. Let me know what you think.... Please Review.**


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry But this is just a teaser.

I am no longer going to be updating on FanFiction. Due to a lot of stories being pulled from FanFiction for being above a M rating, I have moved the story over to The Writer's Coffee Shop Library. ?sid=191 I believe that this story's rating is above the M rating that the guidelines have set and instead of allowing them to pull the story and possible close my account, I am doing it willingly.

I am going to post a teaser on TWCS every Thursday and hopefully I'll be able to update the story every Sunday. I want to thank everyone that has been reading the story and I hope that you will be able to continue to follow it on TWCS Library. TWCS is listed as one of my favorite authors, so I please in-courage everyone to go over and check it out. It is a wonderful site, where you can do a lot of different things.

I am also working on a blog .com/ and hope to have it up to date soon.

Denise

With each step I took closer to Alice's room the more pissed off I was becoming. How Alice could spend so much money without mentioning that she was shopping was beyond me. Alice's door was ajar and I didn't hesitate before walking in. She was laying on her stomach in bed typing on her laptop. Making my way into the room I close the lid of her laptop and harshly smack her ass.

"Owwww! That hurt! What was that for?" She had spoken without even looking at me while she reached back and rubbed her now sore ass. If only she knew that that was only a taste of what soon awaited her.

I took a deep calming breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I received a very informative phone call from Mr. Jenks just now." Her eyes snapped to my face as realization crossed her mind. The expression on her face was enough to tell me all I needed to know "He called to inform me that your credit card statement came in and you had spent an astonishing $22,500. Now please tell me, Alice, that this is all one big mistake. Someone must of gotten hold of your credit card or there was a mistake at the store and they charged you double. You would never go so far over your allowance without consulting with me first, right?"

Alice was off the bed and standing in front of me before I could even get the last word out of my mouth. "Edward, I am so sorry. Please just listen I can explain. See after meeting Bella I just had to redesign the guest room for her. Once I started I couldn't help myself, Bella doesn't have many cloths here so I stocked the closet with things that I knew she would like." She looked up at me with the small pout, but I was not going to be swayed this time.

"Alice we have discussed this numerous times. You and Rosalie are given a very generous allowance, is it really too much to ask that you do not exceed it. The thing that really gets me is this could all have been avoided, all you had to do was make one simple phone call. You know that I have never said no when you or Rosalie have asked for more money."

"Don't be mad at me please. I swear it will never happen again." She wrapped herself around me while she started to cry softly. I engulfed her into a warm hug before unwrapping her arms from around my waist and taking a small step back.

Tilting her head back so that she could meet my eyes I gave her a meaningful look before continuing. "Alice, I love you. Believe me I do not want to do this but you have left me no choice. You knowingly broke one of the house rules and there have to be consequences. Now grab your purse and follow me."


End file.
